of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Nami Kai
"Who is this child, the one with the black wings and tears streaking across her face? ''It is saddening to see that mankind had turned their back on such a youth, one filled with the potential to be brilliant, and be the envy of those who lack the ambition to committ to a great cause"- ''Rei, commenting on Nami who lacks a parent Prologue Nami was born in Millersville to a family of mechanics who worked at various different locations for many national auto companies and she was often found playing near her family's auto shop with a group who could be defined as future greasemonkies of the UAR. They had modest profits from her families' work to live among the middle class then work in what was a peaceful lower district at the time then the family history mentioned that they descended from tiste longa and tiste hora from the days of old. However as tension between the Upper District and Lower district began to climb Nami's family restricted her visits to the district upon further notice until riots emerged on the boarder one night when she was fast asleep. Her relatives woke her and her siblings up in the middle of the night then rounded them up in the family SUV before making an attempt to escape the city. Unfortunately the attempt was thwarted when a semi truck was pushed onto the roadway in front of the vehicle and caused a severe collision with the massive object killing all but her inside the vehicle. Such event potentially scarred her for life as the blood of her brothers and sisters was smeared across her body then a man came to rescue her from the wreackage before disappearing from her life. She had no living relatives which led her to become an orphan until moments later Rei took the girl under her wing and acted as Nami's guardian. Nami learned the basics of controlling her powers from Rei and she was also taught to accept the idea of many cultures then learn from the philosophies they had to teach. The two travelled from country to country, enjoying life as the internet grew the substantial amounts of wealth to support their curiousity and most of their travelling they settled in Kyoto, Japan after gathering another set of children whom Rei sent from Virginia. Book III: Danger Close Nami first appears in the book after a horrible accident emerges in front of Wilson's apartment close to the boarder of the upper district and she is quickly extracted from the wreakage by Robert Reagan after foolishly leaving the apartment unit with heavy wounds. Her clothing was left soaking wet after the apartment was attacked by members of The Path and aiding the defense effort at the expense of being soaked with water by a super whom could manipulate water. Post Book III Unmentioned after book III, Nami found a new life amongst those whom she found and is 'home schooled' while traveling abroad with Rei. They eventually establish several homes in multiple countries for the purpose of having a place to stay months at a time and create more wealth by renting out the homes while living abroad. With that money the two purchase old vehicles that are precieved to be beyond repair and refurbish them to be luxury vehicles that are meant to be noticed. Abilities Fire Manipulation: She can manipulate and generate fire to her own accord. Nami later learns how to manipulate her flames to burn at a higher temperature which will cut through metal and use less oxygen than other sources of fire. Electricity Manipluation: Nami can do the same for electricity and much later she learns how to change electricity into a ball of pure light. Relationships Rei: Another aquaintence whom loosely acts as her guide to recovering from her emotional trauma and soon to be her guardian whom they travel the world together Wilson Wilkins: A known aquaintence after being taken to his apartment in the chaos of Millersville and she soon warms up to him. Robert W. Reagan: She was rescued by this man in book III after a fatal car crash killed her family members and was taken from the wreck to Wilson. Anne & Steven: Nami looks up to Anne as someone who earned her respect and Steven she is neutral to since he is affiliated with Anne. Nico Asura & his sisters: Nami sees the entourage of family members as brother and many, many sisters which often gang up on him then emotionally tear him to shreds before leaving her to pick up the remains to put him back together. Category:Character Category:Canon Character Category:Female Character Category:Supers